Undertalia
by guardianluver
Summary: The Axis Powers have met a group of strange regions from a place known as the Underground. Unfortunately for them, it looks like one of the regions may have a hidden, dark secret... (Spoilers: Genocide and True Pacifist route of Undertale) DON'T EXPECT A LOT OF UPDATES
1. Prologue

**UNDERTALIA**

 _WELCOME TO UNDERTALIA~! Now, here's your prologue and then chapters will be uploaded whenever I feel like it afterwards. The end._

* * *

The Axis Powers, composed of Italy, Germany, and Japan, were taking a walk in Italy's streets. He seemed fairly hyper and was doing the normal, like waving at pretty girls (he did that a lot) and just plain going 've~' which annoyed Germany to no end, who had yet to figure Italy out, but Japan seemed fairly... well, he seemed normal.

This was working out to be an exhausting day till they crashed quite literally into a girl. The girl hit the floor with a thud and then once Italy realized what had happened, apologized and volunteered to help clean up what the girl had dropped. It was then when they noticed what she was wearing. She had periwinkle blue hair, a white coat, dark blue scarf, and a purple hat, despite the warm weather. Her bag had completely spilled out a bag of uncooked spaghetti.

"I'm so sorry for crashing into you," Italy said. "Are you alright, ve?"

"Yeah, thank you for asking. I was just a little bit startled, that is all!" she said. "What's your name? It's nice to meet new people."

"I'm Italy," said Italy. "And these are my friends Germany and Japan!"

The Axis were expecting the girl to say, "Oh, like the countries? I've heard of you," and so on and so forth, but they didn't get that from this girl. She said,

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Snowdin. Well," Snowdin gathered up her bag and said, "I have to get going. A house full of not exactly sane people isn't going to wait to get fed." She waved and disappeared.

"What was that?" Germany asked. "That name... I've never heard it."

"I suppose this needs more investigation..." muttered Japan. "It is very curious."

[...]

"HOTLANDS!" Core screamed. Snowdin entered the room and saw that Core, a boy with electric-blue hair and electric-red headphones, was yelling at his sister, Hotlands, who wore a red turtleneck sweater and had orange curly hair. They looked nothing alike, which was weird enough.

"What?" Hotlands asked innocently.

"I told you not to put those hotdogs in my room, and what do I find?! THE HOTDOGS. WHAT IN THE NAME OF BUTTERSCOTCH PIE IS _ **WRONG WITH YOU?!**_ "

"Because you insulted my puzzles once more," Hotlands said. "Everyone knows I have the best puzzles in the Underground!"

"You are wrong, both of you," Ruins said, a boy with a purple cat-ear hood and white t-shirt. "Everyone knows the _RUINS_ have the best puzzle-"

"No they do not," both Hotlands and Core yelled at the same time. "Yours involves _rocks_ and levers, we have lasers!"

"Sheesh, no need to act picky," Ruins said. "At least I don't have an addiction to yellow flowers like New Home does..." New Home, or Capitol, patted him on the shoulder and Ruins gasped.

"What did you say...?" New Home smiled eerily.

"NOTHING! WHY ARE YOU SO CREEPY?!"

Lab and True-Lab were holding each other's hands like a pair of adorable siblings, which they were. Lab had white hair and a white lab coat, with a grey undershirt. True-Lab had dark-blue hair and a black overcoat, with a blue shirt that had a skull sign on it.

"Stop arguing," Lab said, "it's really scary..."

"Let them. Who knows, maybe they won't blow up the house this time," True-Lab noted.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, winky-face. The story will get more mysterious… plus expect True Pacifist and Genocide spoilers! Guardianluver's out!**


	2. The Goat-Child

**UNDERTALIA**

 _WELL GUYS, I AM GROUNDED BUT I WAS ALLOWED COMPUTER TIME SO I MADE YOU THIS BE PROUD OF ME PLEASE_

 _Song used: Undertale- Home (fan cover)_

* * *

America and England were walking around arguing like usual. How America and England got together in this situation was already astronomically over the roof.

"You bloody wanker!" England roared, almost losing it right there and then. America devoured his hamburger before sticking his tongue out at England. Then, a certain person talking caught their attention.

"Ruins… come on, please sing!" it was a girl with white hair and bright, honey-colored eyes. She wore a mini-lab coat and underneath a pink sweater with 'Mew Mew Kissie Cutie' written on it. Her companion had greasy, dark turquoise hair and wore a black coat with a blue shirt and a skull sigma underneath. The boy who the white-haired girl called 'Ruins' sighed.

"Why don't you ask Capitol or Hotlands or maybe Waterfall to sing you something?" Ruins had switched his purple cat-ears hood for a 'goatmom'-esque hoodie with a strange rune sewed onto the hoodie's shoulder. Next to England, America had been stunned speechless.

"Hotlands's Spider Dance song was okay until Spider-neesan showed me something scary and creepy!" White-haired girl wailed. "Capitol and Waterfall's songs are just depressing, too. Please just sing…" She turned to Turquoise-haired and said, "True-Lab, you want Ruins to sing, right?" The boy who the white-haired girl called True-Lab said,

"I don't know, Lab. If Ruins doesn't want to sing, then he doesn't want to sing."

"Please say yes!" Lab begged. True-Lab groaned and said,

"Okay. Fine."

"You really want to hear me sing that much?" Ruins looked impressed. "I'm not even that great of a singer!"

"That's a lie, you're the best at singing!" Lab said. Ruins sighed, removing the case slung around his back, revealing a guitar. He sang in a soft, lullaby tone,

 _Come, my child_

 _Stay with me._

 _I'll protect you and your dreams._

 _Rest, my child_

 _Neath the tree._

 _Like its branches reach for me_

England felt something wet sliding down his face. He touched it, and then a thought floated through his head. _Am I crying?_

 _So let me keep you safe and warm here in my arms_

 _Think of the life that we could live, the joy that it could give_

 _Even if we're worlds apart, stay in my heart_

 _Someday when you've got a choice to make, I hope you'll think of me_

 _Think of me_

 _Think of me_

Afterwards, Ruins ended the song with a final chord, only to find Lab curled up, asleep next to him. He sighed, ruffling Lab's hair, and then turned to her brother.

"She just wanted to fall asleep, didn't she?" Ruins commented. True-Lab sighed, shaking his head.

"My sister's an oddball, you know."

America turned to look at England, ready to laugh off the pain and sadness in his heart, but England had disappeared. America whispered,

"Uh, England? Where are you?" A soft hiccup was heard and America saw England. Must've turned himself invisible. England wiped at his eyes before muttering,

"Blast it…" he started walking. He turned back suddenly and said, "Hey…"

America looked up, seeing his own pain reflected in England's eyes. "Yeah?"

"… Never mind."

[…]

Capitol was at a flower shop, looking for golden flowers. Of course, she already had a million of them but she was lacking in the sunflower department. Her eyes scanned row after row of flowers until her eyes rested on what had to be the most perfect sunflower she had ever seen. She reached out for it, only to accidentally brush someone else's hand. She withdrew quickly and said,

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean-" She looked up to see a towering man with light blond hair and purple eyes. Wrapped around his neck was a thick, white scarf.

"I'm sorry as well. You are okay, da?" he asked. "I was just looking at that sunflower, but clearly you had your eye on it as well."

"You should take it. You probably wanted it first," Capitol said. The man smiled. Capitol somehow liked that smile, it lit up the strange man's features. He took the flower and fingered its stem gently before saying,

" _Privyet,_ miss. What's your name?" Capitol was preparing to leave. She smiled brightly before saying,

"It's Capitol. Yours?"

"Russia."

"Nice to meet you." They shook hands.

[…]

China and France were forced to go to town to buy groceries. China was cursing under his breath while France just looked around at the women. A loud shout was heard.

" _GODDAMMIT CORE, YOU FREAKIN BAKA!"_ it yelled. It belonged to a girl with curly orange hair and a turtleneck red sweater. She was screaming at a guy with blue hair and headphones.

"What did I do this time?!" Core screamed. France and China halted in their steps to watch the argument. France began chuckling while China just observed.

"You let Mettaton out of the MTT Resort again! _They're_ on the move and does Mettaton have any concern for his safety?! He could very well end up dead!" Hotlands yelled, jabbing a finger into CORE's chest. "If Mettaton dies, Alphys will be heartbroken. You know he's not just a robot, right?"

"I know, okay?! I don't know how Mettaton got loose, but almost no one knows about that super switch of his, so it's fine!"

"You do know that _they_ probably know about his switch, right? Without his usual body to protect him, he'll be toast! Time and time again, he'll end up dead! Have any of those timelines where _they_ turned on his switch only to kill him taught you anything?!" Hotlands threw up her arms.

"Okay, I'll find him. _They_ still have awhile to go, okay? Besides… every time they reset, they're destroying themselves. No matter how strong the First Human's determination is, every time they cause genocide, they destroy a bit of their own soul, what makes them still exist."

"I don't care what the First Human does! Look… we don't go anywhere in resets. I just want everything to be okay. I want everyone to live!"

"Yeah, Hotlands." Core patted his sister on the shoulder. "Me too."

France and China listened to that conversation, before France asked a "What do they mean?"

"I don't know, aru," China replied. They got the groceries, but their journey home was silent.

[…]

True-Lab opened up the door to the supposed bathroom and entered, walking down a hallway to an elevator. He keyed in the floor and entered his home. His sister never knew about the place. Their boss, Alphys, had never showed his sister the place… where the amalgamates lived. He almost jumped in terror when Lemon Bread came over and hissed,

"That's what they always say." True-Lab shuffled towards the wall, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself. He lifted up his cell phone and heard the Memoryhead's voice croaking,

"Come join the fun." He couldn't tell if he wanted to scream, cry, or throw up. Probably a combination of all three. He buried his face in his hands, feeling sick. He stumbled towards the popotato chisps dispenser and got a bag. He devoured it, feeling famished. He resumed curling up, and then the amalgamate Spoon Friend tucked him into the bed, and patted him on the head.

[…]

" _ITALY! QUIT FOOLING AROUND AND RESEARCH!"_ Germany roared loudly. Italy dropped the cat and started crying. Japan blinked. They were trying to find information about Snowdin and any other possible people related to her.

"I already found this!" Italy said, pointing at a book. Germany walked over to it and opened it up, leafing through its pages.

"Once upon a time, there was a war known as the war between HUMANS and MONSTERS," Germany read aloud. "The monsters lost this war and seven of the humans' most powerful magicians locked the monsters in an area known as the UNDERGROUND with a BARRIER. The mountain known as Mt. Ebott serves as the Underground's entrance. It is said that those who go to the mountain never return."

"How does this help us?" Japan asked, raising a hand.

"Because," said Italy, "if we don't recognize them, they might've come from the Underground instead."

* * *

 **WELL LOOK AT ME, MAKING YOU A CHAPTER- OKAY, UPDATES MIGHT COME A BIT SLOWER NOW, BUT THAT'S OKEY, THIS CHAPTER SHOULD MAKE YOU HAPPY**

 **HASTA-LA-PASTA**

 ***Scandinavian meatball flies in***

 **WHAT THE CRAPOLA**

 **Anyway**

 **Guardianluver out**

 **Also, check out my smule ( warriorlubber) I have Hetalia songs :D**

 **Bye-bye!**


	3. Micro-Region

**UNDERTALIA**

 _Sorry about lack of updates… BUT I BROKE MY SCHEDULE TO UPDATE THIS FOR YOU GUYS ARE YOU NOT PROUD OF ME_

 _Meeting: Waterfall, micro-regions_

* * *

Waterfall hated being outside. He preferred his 'splendid isolation' a lot better. He had been a shut-in for about three-hundred years, almost no one entered his territory, and even if they did they left immediately. Other than his two micro-regions, Dyne Area and Temmie Village, most of his life was spent being alone and huddled.

"I hate this… I wish Snowdin didn't tell me to meet her outside…" Then he quite literally bumped into someone and then he leaped back, quickly saying, " _Sumimasen_ , I wasn't looking!" He used the little bits of Japanese that could be quickly understood by everyone.

Of course, he speaked fluent… before, a long time ago, he studied Japanese a lot, mastering and speaking it with people on the surface…

"You speak… Japanese?" said another male voice. It was fairly quiet and then he looked up to see a man with dark, raven-black hair and light, chocolate brown eyes. He wore a… Waterfall's mind flickered when he realized, _that's… a WWII Japanese Navy Uniform._

"Yes, I do," Waterfall said. "I am very sorry for bumping into you, I should've noticed."

"It's alright, I wasn't looking either." The man gave a short bow. "My name is Japan."

"My name is Waterfall, Japan. It's a pleasure to meet you at last," Waterfall said, holding out a hand to shake.

"Did you already know about Country Personifications?" Japan asked.

"Of course," Waterfall said. "My country is a country of knowledge, after all." Japan's mind began racing. He had to test a theory.

"What are you doing here, Waterfall?" Japan asked. "Are you here to sightsee?" Waterfall sighed.

"My friend Snowdin told me I should go outside… she says I've been a shut-in for so long," Waterfall admitted. Japan's mind almost exploded with fireworks. "So I have to go meet her and some friends."

"You… you're from the Underground?" Japan choked out. Waterfall's eyes widened.

"You… you figured it out, didn't you?" They both stared at each other, electric tension sparks flying between the both. "I suppose I need to explain something, but it'll only do with all of us together. Come on… I think Snowdin has probably seen you already."

[...]

"Waterfall!" Snowdin came over and squeezed the guy in a hug. "Ican'tbelieveyoualreadymadeafriendandit'sonlybeenacouplemomentssinceyou'vebeenout!"

"Snowdin, please let go of me…" Waterfall choked, patting Snowdin's shoulder. "I get that you're happy to see me but you're going to-" Snowdin's eyes were fixed on Japan now.

"I know you," she said simply. "You're… one of those guys I bumped into, right?" She turned to a couple of other people sitting across the table in the cafe. One was RUINS, wearing his goat-uniform, and the other was Capitol, holding a golden flower, rolling the stem in her hands.

Japan briefly remembered America and England barely speaking to each other. When Japan asked why, America replied, _someone wearing a goat hood sang a song._

Russia had mentioned a girl who loved golden flowers.

Were these two those people?

Capitol grinned suddenly.

"You must be Japan." Japan almost choked again.

"How do you know that?"

"That's because Waterfall's our info guide. His home's full of runes, and his flowers talk a lot," Ruins said, patting Waterfall on the shoulder. "He loves history." Waterfall smiled sheepishly. Snowdin went over to a bartender and ordered some drinks and then she came back, holding them out.

"Drink up." Waterfall took a drink and sipped.

It was surprisingly good.

[…]

"Alright everyone!" Judgement Hall yelled. "We're ready for the micro-region meeting! So, as we all know, the regions have now gone up to the surface and they're busy having fun. But…" His voice dropped. "They haven't been alert enough. Has the Genocide never made them realize what could happen?"

Temmie Village raised her hand.

"HOi! It is indeed, like tru what u say, but the humans don't come down anymore."

"I agree with Temmie," said Dyne-Area. An Onion-San necklace was strung around her neck. "Ever since the Underground barrier has been broken, no one exactly comes down anymore." Dyne-Area then pounded her fist into the table. "Because if they did…"

"Who'd like a cup of spiders?" chirped Spider Area.

"WE DO NOT WANT YOUR POISON TEA!" Snowdin Forest roared at the top of his lungs.

"Can't everyone calm down and love Mettaton?!" MTT Resort yelled. Everyone swiveled their heads to look at her and then Throne screamed,

"SHUT UP AND LET'S JUST DISCUSS THIS FRICKIN MEETING!" Throne yelled. "Since it looks like I'm the only one capable of making a meeting, let's just talk: We're going to be going to the surface as well if you guys are just this stupid, I want to see the surface, don't you guys?"

HOME raised his hand.

"Obviously we all want to go, so… uhh…" HOME sweatdropped when he saw Dyne-Area and Snowdin Forest screaming at each other. Dyne-Area had a spear raised threateningly in her hand.

"I SUGGEST YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH OTHERWISE… NGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A bone was chucked at Dyne's head and then Dyne slammed the butt of her spear into Snowdin's stomach.

"Why do all of our meetings start out like this…?" HOME bonked his head against the table.

[…]

America heard a knock at the door and then he opened the house that belonged to the shared FACE family. His eyes almost bugged out of his head when he saw who was at the door. A girl with bright orange hair and her arms crossed, fire sparkling in her eyes, and two twins…

"Excuse me. We need a place to stay and these two punks say that they know you."

* * *

 **OH-KAY LOOK AT ME CLIFFHANGER**

 **Plus I might or might** _ **not**_ **have sang Aiyaa Four Thousand Years on Smule (warriorlubber). Anyway, shameless advertising aside, bye~!**

 **which ships do you want me to include?**

 **some snowdin x italy?**

 **gerita?**

 **rochu?**

 **france x china?**

 **HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM?**

 **or maybe**

 **waterfall x japan**

 **KILL ME**


	4. Your Best Nightmare

**UNDERTALIA**

 _MORE UNDERTALIA! EVERYONE LOVES UNDERTALIA!_

* * *

"Uh, what do you mean, exactly?" America chuckled. "I've never seen these two before. How would they know me?" _Complete lie_ , his mind chided himself. _You saw them with the goat kid._

"I wouldn't know. Ask these idiots," said the orange-haired. "Anyway, yadda-yadda, the name's Hotlands." She gestured to the two kids. "These two are Lab and True-Lab." She then promptly looked up and yelled, "Brother, get down from the tree." A blue-haired boy leaped in, energy sparking off him.

"I'm CORE!" Core yelled. Hotlands slammed her hand into her brother's head.

"Don't make them think you're a mentally ill psycho, CORE," Hotlands chided. Core rubbed his head and sighed. "Anyway, like I said, can you let us in?"

America gestured.

"Sure, come on in, I have plenty of room in here." Hotlands marveled at how large the house was.

"Do you live in this place alone?" she asked.

"No, of course not. There's England, France… I think I'm forgetting… ah right, my bro Canada," America laughed. "Also we host lots of meetings in here…"

"Like what?"

"The G8, Asian Meeting, World Meeting… if you're countries, don't you have to attend?" America sighed.

"Not us," Lab chirped. "We're from the Underground. We have an UnderMeet."

"As you can see, Capitol inherited a 'non-original naming' gene," said True-Lab disdainfully. Lab glared at True-Lab.

"Capitol's a very nice friend!"

"Yeah, if you want to be addicted to golden flowers and have a creepy smile," True-Lab muttered, pressing a hand to his temple. He slung his bag over his shoulder. Lab followed him into the house and then Hotlands called,

"We're going to need a guest room. These two also can't be trusted with their own room." Lab and True-Lab's eyes widened.

"We're okay with our own room!"

"Incorrect." Hotlands crossed her arms. "I do recall that you set your old room on fire, blew up the second room that you received, and who knows how many more accidents happened in between."

"Am I missing something?" America laughed nervously.

"You are not!" Lab said.

"Look, can you just get them a futon in the living room or something? We'll take a guest room."

True-Lab's phone rang and he lifted it to his ear, and then his face paled.

"No, guys, stay in the lab! Don't-"

Core looked at True-Lab, confused.

"What do you mean?" Core asked. "Hey, True-Lab, bud, is something wrong?" True-Lab flapped his arms like he was a pinwheel and yelped,

"No, no, _no,_ nothing's wrong, I'm totally fine!" True-Lab was never the best at lying and Core's eyes narrowed, suspicious.

"You sure?" Core said. "I don't believe you."

"I'm telling you, everything's _fine!_ No one needs to worry about me or anything, okay?!" True-Lab's voice was rising, growing desperate. Core knew that True-Lab was lying but he decided not to press any further… True-Lab's face was growing red.

America grinned and then showed Hotlands and Core to a guest room, and then pulled out a section of the nearest couch and showed Lab and True-Lab a futon.

Lab dropped her pillow onto one section and True-Lab pulled out his cellphone and then sat on the other, playing a game of some sort. Lab crawled next to her brother and asked,

"Whatcha doing?" True-Lab looked up and said,

"Playing a video game. Push off."

Lab knew it was because Core had nudged at True-Lab's lying. After all, she was his brother.

[…]

"You punks, it's time for bed," Hotlands yelled at the two twins. Lab sighed.

"Already?"

"Yes, already. We're meeting up with-" Hotlands swiveled around and looked at the surface countries before saying softly, "the others tomorrow. You need rest." Lab was already wearing pajamas: a white shirt and black pants.

True-Lab was basically wearing a blue shirt and darker-blue pants. He groaned and then promptly covered his face with a blanket and then fell asleep. Lab sighed, rubbing her eyes before rolling over and falling asleep, closing her eyes.

And then she had a nightmare.

" _RUINS!" Lab's scream was heard. "True-Lab, brother, brother, where are you?" She looked around, but her brother had disappeared. He said that he had a sort of 'hideout' in case this happened._

 _The human set out towards Snowdin, and Lab watched in fear. They killed Snowdin… and then she alerted Waterfall. Soon, Waterfall fell and Hotlands was sent ahead to the field of battle._

" _Hotlands, you can't, you can't!" Lab pleaded. "Core will be heartbroken if you die, and we both know that he can't fight, despite all that tech-"_

" _I will fight. They'll pass through, Lab… and if I die, tell Core I love him." Hotlands laughed. "Despite me hating his guts, we're siblings and_ nothing can ever change that." _With that, Hotlands ran ahead and disappeared. Lab decided to talk to Core before he ended up dying first._

" _What? She's going to fight?" Core screamed, alarmed. "But… she's accepting she's going to die no matter how hard she fights, huh?" He stopped screaming, running a hand through his hair, defeated. "If she dies, I'm going to fight. I don't care if I die, because I know… Capitol's gonna pull one hell of a fight afterwards."_

" _But Core! You can't, you can't!"_

" _I will."_

 _[…]_

 _Within the lab, Lab quivered in terror. Her eyes widened and she almost screamed when the human walked past, hair and hands covered in dust, their knife glowing red. Then, when Lab tried to hide, they saw her and then laughed._

" _Oh, you'll be my little snack before my massive genocide of everyone in this wretched world." Their knife rose into the air and then it came down._

 _Pain pierced her gullet and then she gave-_

A scream. Lab began shaking and then she called,

"Brother? True-Lab?" She looked to her left and saw her brother sleeping, eyes closed. "He's sleeping… I don't think it'd be nice of me to disturb him. Is he having a nightmare?" She thought for a moment before she said, "He doesn't usually show when he's having a nightmare. Oh, who am I going to talk to? Hotlands and Core need their sleep just as much as he does…"

She got up, clutching a pillow and then she found the nearest bedroom door, knocking on it. She heard mumbles and a groan before the door opened.

"What the bloody hell do you want?!" It was England. Lab began shaking in place and then England recognized the face. "You're Lab, aren't you?"

"Y-yes! Um… can I stay here for tonight?!" Lab whispered. England looked taken aback.

"Why would you want to do that?!"

"I had… a-a-a nightmare!" Lab whimpered, clutching the pillow tightly. England sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Alright, you can come in." He made a side of the bed for her and then said, "Here, put your pillow there."

Lab pulled the covers over her head and then England sighed.

"What was that nightmare about?"

"Everyone around me was dead… almost everyone… and then _they_ came and killed…" Lab's voice gave out. "It always happens. This nightmare. And it's a real story.

"They came and killed everyone… and then something happened… and the world was reset. And after that? My friends still remembered what happened to them. They knew they _died._

" _You've never experienced the terror of watching everyone around you die, the ones you love, and then they come back knowing that they died. How they died. And you are the only survivor… you did nothing because you're a coward… and how would that feel?"_

* * *

 **MY GOD WHAT HAVE I BEEN WRITING LATELY**

 **ANYWAY**

 **GUARDIANLUVER'S OUT**

 **PEACEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe**


	5. Time and Time Again

**UNDERTALIA**

 _Since I felt like it, here's a new chapter._

* * *

Lab woke up to see green fabric in front of her face, and then she realized she was clutching it in a death grip. She struggled to remember what had happened to her. When she finally did, she turned beet red in embarrassment and then she let go of the cloth.

England's eyes were shut, an arm around Lab. Lab's face turned a bright shade of hilarious red and then she tried to wriggle her way out, but the grip that he had was a bit strong and then Lab just sighed. She vaguely remembered what had happened, something about a scary dream had sent her here.

England's grip had loosened very slightly and then Lab took her chance, snatching her pillow and disappearing.

[…]

True-Lab woke up to find his sister gone next to him. He sighed, rubbing his head.

"She must have gotten a nightmare and went to Hotlands." Then, he heard something from the corner of the room. _Welcome to hell. Ha-ha. I… remember. Am I pretty? That's what they all say._

True-Lab pressed his hands to his ears.

"No, no, please… go away, _go away!_ " Unfortunately, Canada came over at this moment and saw the little Underground personification with his hands over his ears, and then Canada steeled his nerves and sat down next to the guy.

"Hey, are you alright, eh?"

"GAH! I'm fine, that's none of your goddamn concern!" True-Lab screamed. "If you found out… if anyone found out about who I am… _what I am…_ what I've done… you would hate me for life." He realized he was saying too much and said, "It's none of your business. If I were you, I'd leave this guy…" he jabbed himself in the chest, "alone."

Canada felt hurt, but then he realized that True-Lab was fighting a living battle inside, and then politely he backed away. True-Lab's hands were over his ears again.

Canada heard something.

" _I remember… ha. Sn… ow… y… but nobody came._ "

[…]

England woke up to realize that Lab had disappeared next to him. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Her words had startled him… not even America had suffered so much in such a short amount of time. He felt sorry.

And yet he knew something was wrong… that's why he shouldn't get close to them. He sat up and then took off his pajamas, and slipped on his work shirt. He left the room to find that America and France and Canada were helping Hotlands and Core make breakfast.

"I told you we're not having your damn hotdogs for breakfast!" Core screamed.

"Well I didn't seem to listen to your ass-face!" Hotlands retorted. Core lifted up his knife and said,

"What did you say?"

They erupted into a fist fight and then America began laughing at the fight while Canada's face paled.

"Uh, guys, please stop-"

"YOU'RE JUST SO GODDAMN ANNOYING! WHY DON'T YOU GO DO THE STUFF YOU'RE GOOD AT, LIKE KICKING A FATHER INTO YOURSELF-"

"DON'T MENTION GASTER TO MY FACE, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK HIS NAME-"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CANNOT SAY. You loved him…" Hotlands stopped, and then tears were pouring out of her eyes as she crouched low. "You loved him, you loved him, and then you betrayed him. Why do you try so hard to take care of his children?"

"It's not my fault! He fell into… there of his own accord." Core tried to argue but Hotlands cut him off.

"I don't care, I don't care!" Hotlands screamed. "Fine, screw you, if you want to act this way, act this way!" She tossed her knife into the countertop, where it stuck. "If you care about him."

"Wait! Hotlands, I don't mean it-" Core groaned. "Screw that…" He looked at America and Canada. "I don't think I'm going to be able to answer any questions, if this is what you're thinking."

"Hey, Limey-face!" America almost screamed, swiveling to look at England who was storming after Hotlands.

[…]

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" screamed Hotlands.

"Why's she like that?" England demanded. "Why she so frightened like that? It's like someone was going to murder her…"

Hotlands frowned.

"Are you kidding me? So you really care about her?" Hotlands demanded. England's eyes widened.

"Uh, not really. Just curious. I've never seen you, or any of your friends."

"Well, I suppose I could tell you…" Hotlands muttered. "How good are you at keeping a secret?"

"Decent."

" _Decent don't cut it."_

"Good!"

"Great. We're from the Underground, as you would probably guess," Hotlands said. "Our mother is the Underground, but she's been gone… for a long time. She loved us. The war of Humans and Monsters (no one has any originality, I swear) hurt us and then the Monsters came and turned us into slightly livable areas. However…

"Humans fall into our Underground, and they end up… killed. However, there's a soul with a special power… that can control time."

"What?" England demanded.

"This power is called DETERMINATION. And… it's the reason why Lab is afraid. The person with DETERMINATION… they killed everyone. And they do it over and over again… forsaking their happy ending."

* * *

 **LKJSDFLAJKSF**

 **W.**

 **ALSO ORDER OF THE GALAXY WILL BE UPDATED SOON I HOPE**

 **ALSO YOU GUYS SO MANY THINGS OF FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS LOVE YOU ALL**

 **BYE**


	6. Ending Screen

**Undertalia**

* * *

Romano was walking around, cursing his brother and the 'potato bastard'. And then, while he was walking, he crashed into a girl who was wearing a black shirt lined with white. Then, as he opened his mouth to say sorry, a rapid amount of cursing followed.

"What the fuck were you planning, you think I'm just gonna do some sort of inspirational shit to make you feel happy?!" this girl looked angry, furious. Her hair whipped around her and then she screamed, "WELL, IF YOU WERE LOOKING FOR A SPEECH TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER, YOU'RE LOOKING FOR THE WRONG PERSON! GO AWAY!" She slammed a punch into Romano's face and stormed off, cursing still.

Romano stumbled back, his lip swollen and bleeding.

"What the hell is her problem?" he muttered, keeping a hand over his lip. He walked away, still reeling from the blow that the girl gave her and her foul mouthed self.

[...]

"What the hell, Ending Screen? You don't have to yell at everybody you bump into…" the girl ran a hand through her hair and she saw her older sister, Mirage. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw both of their younger siblings, dangling from both of her hands.

"Let me go! Omega Flowey's a jerkkkkkkkk…" the delightful child known as Hopes & Dreams wriggling in one hand, and another, slightly calmer girl, though her eyes were flashing green and red with murderous light, was trying to smite Hopes & Dreams.

"You're so annoying. Stop talking about rainbows and killing people with DETERMINATION for once in your pathetic life!" Omega Flowey waved her Venus Flytrap hand at Hopes & Dreams, who pulled out two Chaos Busters.

"No more attacks," sighed Mirage. "No fire magic. No Chaos Busters. NO CHAOS SABERS. NO CHAOS SLICERS. No Shocker Breaker. No Shocker Breaker II. No Star Blazing. No Hyper Goner. No Angel of Death. Got it?"

"But~"

"No. We're not going to be killing anybody. Ending Screen was nice enough to arrive today, so we're going to be touring South Italy today."

"But I want to go back to Mount Ebott!"

"Enough. You do realize Ebott-chan is a bit stubborn with how many people have been falling into the Underground, even if it was only eight people. We'll get into the Underground using other ways, okay?"

"Uh, guys, you do realize I'm right here, right?" asked Ending Screen nervously. Mirage smiled and said,

"Yeah. C'mon… I'm hungry and I want to get lunch."

"Okay."

[...]

"So, what you're telling me is… you guys fought the Human who passed through the Underground, and all of you died in the attempt, until even Capital fell asleep, exhausted at her efforts."

"Yeah, that's about right," Hotlands said, running a hand through her orange hair. "Strangely, however… instead of killing Capital in her time of weakness, the Human disappeared, and the next thing we know… we're back where we started. Knowing that we died.

"And now they've returned to having a happy ending up on the surface… except where they are, I really don't know." Hotlands leaned back. "You can see why Lab was frightened. In some of these routes… she disappeared permanently. Waterfall assumed that Lab might have retreated into Garbage Dump… but Madge said that she saw hide nor hair of Lab."

"Madge?"

"Nickname for Garbage Dump. At least, _my_ nickname." Hotlands ran a hand through her hair again. "That's besides the point. Lab's a happy, cheerful child… at least, she pretends to be. She's really depressed at some times, feeling defeated at others… which is why I want someone by her side. I can't always do that…"

"Are you saying-" England spluttered slightly. "Me?"

"Yeah, you," Hotlands crossed her arms. "Don't act like that… it's a sign of trust. I don't want her to feel defeated, okay? She's already suffered through so much already."

"That's rather hard…" England sighed.

"Look, you've had your fair share of hardship. Just… help me out, okay?" Hotlands stood up. "I'm going back to help CORE… probably going to apologize, too."

"What did you mean by Gaster?" Arthur said. "Did he mean a lot to Core-"

"Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong. Let's just say it's _rude to talk about someone who is listening._ " Hotlands turned away.

"Wait, what? What do you mean?"

"You might want to ask one of Snowdin's younger siblings… this hotheaded boy called Skellie-House. He has a scarf round his neck, like most of Snowdin's siblings, and he has a blue hoodie… you can ask him for information about Gaster. Just make sure you bring spaghetti with you," Hotlands suggested. "Easy as pie. Anyway, I'm going to go apologize to CORE (at least, just this one time) and we're going to have breakfast."

She turned away, and England felt more confused than ever.

[...]

"And I care about this… because?" Waterfall looked up at Snowdin. Snowdin sighed.

"Are you daft? We can finally make friends with people other than us… and we're already friends so…"

"You're just hiding a crush on Italy."

"AM NOT!" Snowdin blushed a bright red and Waterfall decided to jab at Snowdin some more.

"You like him~ You like him~ You like him~" Waterfall teased. "This is what you get for teasing me first~"

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" Snowdin muttered. And then, impromptu:

"Vee~! What's all this about?"

"SNOWDIN LIKES-"

"Waterfall, say anything else and I'm turning you blue."

"Okay."

* * *

 **YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS THE SHIP OF SNOWDIN x ITALY WILL BE REALLLLLLLLL**

 **Still deciding on others. Who wants to RP? Love RPing! I did a Hetabutler RP and it was really fun! We all need dem hot butlers… Kuro Honda, lend me your secrets~**

 **Anyway, bye guys!**

 **(WANT A VOICE REVEAL? CHECK OUT MEH SMULE AS GUARDIANLUVER~ I SHOW TRUE UNDERTALE TRASHNESS ON THERE, MILLIONS OF 'STRONGER THAN YOU' 'DROP POP CANDY' and Papyrus's Mixtape)**


	7. Secret?

**UNDERTALIA**

 _WELCOME TO UNDERTALIA~ let's gooooo!_

* * *

"Ve~ is that really it, Snowdin? You've got nothing else to say?" Italy asked. Snowdin had asked Italy if he would like to travel with her somewhere, while Waterfall was buried in a book, flipping the fraying page. Italy noticed it and said, "Where did you get that? It looks old…"

Waterfall snapped to attention, and then showed Italy the cover. _The Power of a Human Soul,_ the title read. Snowdin recognized the title. It was a book written by the oldest Royal Scientist, a man even before W.D. Gaster who was interested in soul theory.

"Ve~ it looks interesting," Italy said. "May I look at it?"

Waterfall's face turned afraid. "I don't know, Italy. You might not like it."

"That's okay!" Italy said. "I can still read it anyway, right?" He reached for the book. Waterfall sighed, handing over the frayed novel. He looked at it, opening it and observing it.

Waterfall could recite that book by heart. Some of the pages of this book were on the walls in the Waterfall, inscribed by Waterfall himself. He worked so hard on those… and it was really unbelievable to how they were still there even today.

Italy flipped through the pages, before his eyes rested on a section.

 _Red- DETERMINATION_

 _Orange- BRAVERY_

 _Yellow- JUSTICE_

 _Green- KINDNESS_

 _Aqua- PATIENCE_

 _Blue- INTEGRITY_

 _Purple- PERSEVERANCE_

 _Black- EVIL_

 _White- PURE_

 _Gray- MUTE_

Waterfall knew Italy was looking at the page with the shadowed look on his face, and he was reading the words, mouthing them, whispering them. Waterfall had never seen anybody with a black soul. He hoped he never would.

 _Gold- EXCEL_

 _Silver- PUREST_

 _Bronze- SHINE_

Italy closed the book and handed it back to Waterfall.

"Was it a good read?" Waterfall asked. Italy paused, seemingly unsure before grinning in his wide smile once more.

"Si. It was really good." And then, he would speak no more. Waterfall frowned. _What a weird guy. I can't figure him out._

Waterfall knew that Italy was one of the countries with an extensive background, but when he saw the book it was as if he was stunned into absolute speechlessness, as if in his entire history he had not seen anything like that book.

 _Humans were falling down even during the Renaissance. The way time flows in the Underground is much different than time that flows on the surface. When Frisk came down, she basically took an entire day to circulate past everything and then when she came up to the surface, three months had already passed._

"Well, um, Italy, that'll be on Wednesday of next week," Snowdin said.

Italy nodded. "I'll be looking forward to it, ve~"

Snowdin blushed slightly, and then she stopped, swiveling to glare at Waterfall. Waterfall turned the laugh into a hastily hidden cough. Snowdin rolled her eyes at Waterfall, the kid that he was before waving goodbye to Italy.

Waterfall was making funny faces behind Snowdin's back. Snowdin glared at Waterfall.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM! WHY ARE YOU TEASING ME SO?!" Snowdin looked dismayed.

[…]

Hotlands was playing catch with Lab, who sucked at the 'throwing' and 'catching' part. If anything, she was better at being hit by the ball. America laughed loudly, while Canada sympathized with Lab, after all, he was a 'LET'S TOSS THE BALL AT CANADA TO SEE HOW HE'LL REACT-' toy.

Core was laughing at the top of his lungs, until finally True-Lab looked at him with an aura rivaling even Russia, and then True-Lab said,

"Don't you dare insult my sister," he snarled. "Or else I'll make you pay."

Core almost wilted like a flower.

Hotlands's phone began ringing in her pocket and she whipped it out, putting it to her ear.

"Yes?" there was talking and then finally Hotlands said, "Okay, okay, Capital. We'll be there. Just give us tomorrow and we'll be there. … Fine, fine. Bye."

America looked up. Lab was rubbing her arm and her forehead.

"You need to do something?" America asked.

Hotlands grew defensive. "It's none of your business. Shut up and leave me alone." She stormed off, running outside.

America frowned.

"What's her problem?"

Core replied,

"I would tell you, but it's something I've sworn to keep secret, too."

* * *

 **OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~**

 **Bye!**


	8. What?

**UNDERTALIA**

* * *

Capital tapped her foot irritably, holding up her phone. "Hotlands, you had better not be joking this time! Where the hell are you and what's that noise in the background?"

" _Sorry, Capital. I'm a little busy."_

"That's the excuse that you've always been saying! What the hell is the noise in the background?!"

" _Talking."_

"Why is it so loud?"

"…"

"Hotlands?"

Capital heard the dial tone and then she cried out, "Hotlands?! Did you hang up again?!" She sighed, looking at the phone, and then she saw the latest post on Alphys's Undernet and she smiled slightly when she saw a picture of Alphys and Undyne. _At least they do have a right to be happy,_ she thought. _But what about me?_

 _What about the rest of us?_

[…]

Waterfall sighed, sitting in the dark corners of his domain, hearing the whisperings of echo flowers and the water rushing silently. He leaned down to let the water brush his fingertips and he sighed, hearing the sigh pool out into the air, where nobody would hear.

He heard the rustling of somebody coming and then someone sat down next to him and when he swiveled his head…

"Hi, Artifact Room. What are you doing all the way from here? And so far from where you're supposed to be?"

"I can't visit my big bro once in a while?" the Artifact Room pretended to put up an offended look before he smiled and placed a hand on Waterfall's. "I just wanted to see if you were okay, you know. All of your little microregions are worried for ya."

"Worried?" Waterfall asked.

"Uh-huh. You've been a shut in for a long time." Artifact Room smiled slightly. "So, I was just wondering if you've gotten up to the surface. You know that everybody else has."

"I tried," Waterfall replied. "… it was an almost disaster."

"An almost disaster…"

"Snowdin strangled me in front of a guy named Japan."

"Japan?" Artifact Room demanded.

"Japan." Waterfall leaned back. "Like that aboveground country. Y'know, right? The guy who created the stuff that Alphys likes so much."

"You mean all that weird stuff? The weird girls with their humongous eyes and-" Artifact Room coughed as if he couldn't continue onwards and the mere thought was making him sick. "Ugh, I don't see how she can even stand all that!"

"I know. I bet if Alphys saw the dude she'd go ballistic and act like a complete fangirl and then even Japan would have to be surprised." Waterfall chuckled dryly. "It just reminds me of when I used to go outside. Aboveground. And then I'd speak in the languages I'd learned to speak."

"Ah! Right, you did learn Japanese," said Artifact Room. "And some really old languages, and they all sounded pretty weird, at least in my view-"

"Don't insult Greek and Latin," snapped Waterfall.

"Aye, aye, I'm just pulling at yer strings!" Artifact Room chuckled. "You don't need to act like an old cranky guy."

"How dare you call me old?!" Waterfall yelled. "I'm not that old… at least, compared to China, I'm rather young."

"You're still… give or take, about three thousand years old."

"Oh."

"That's still old."

Waterfall glared at Artifact Room. "You sure do have some nerve," he sniffed.

"Nerve? I'm fabulous," said Artifact Room, smirking. "I don't get what you're talking about."

"I hope you go and disappear and never return," Waterfall sighed.

"I wouldn't say that. We've all been gone, so the surface world thinks." Artifact Room crossed his arms. "According to the aboveground folk, we've been gone for a long time."

"So long that it's like we don't exist," said Waterfall, quoting from a book that he had found.

"Yeah. We don't exist at all, according to them."

[…]

"Italy, so you're here!" Snowdin waved. "Hi!"

"Ciao, Snowdin!" Italy waved. "I did make it, because I promised. I do try to keep them, veh~"

"I see," Snowdin said. "Hey, follow me!" Snowdin began running and Italy followed quickly.

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

 **I'm not telling you who they're meeting o3o**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for its shortness! I promise to make a longer one (someday)**

 **Yep.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	9. They Meet

**UNDERTALIA**

* * *

"Here are my friends," Snowdin said, smiling brightly. Ruins and Waterfall both waved nonchalantly, and then Ruins scoffed.

" _This_ is Italy? What happened to the Roman Empire?" Ruins sounded rather insensitive. Well, I guess if you've been living in the RUINS and watching children you love die a lot, then you're predisposed to become bitter. Italy's eyes pooled with tears, and he looked away, trying to brush them off without looking like he was crying.

"Ruins!" Waterfall snarled. He turned to Italy. "Sumimasen. Ruins is a rather large prick."

Italy rubbed his tears away, before smiling shakily.

"I-i-it's okay… veh~"

"You made him cry!" Snowdin said angrily. "What the hell is WRONG with you, Ruins?"

"I-I didn't realize it was so sensitive!" Ruins quavered under Snowdin's complete death glare. "I-I'll apologize!"

"You little mother- fudger. Don't apologize to _me,_ apologize to Italy!" Snowdin jabbed a finger at Italy. Italy's face was tear-stained. Ruins coughed and said,

"Um, Italy, right?"

"Veh… yeah…"

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. I didn't understand that the Roman Empire is such a sensitive topic to you…" Ruins bowed. "I apologize for hurting your feelings…"

Italy's face changed. "Vehh, it's okay! Your apology sounds really sincere… I can't get mad at people for long."

"R-really?" Ruins asked.

"Veh, yeah." Italy smiled. "Wait… I haven't gotten your names that clearly."

"I'm Snowdin, as you already know," said Snowdin.

"I'm Waterfall." Waterfall grinned slightly.

"And I'm Ruins." Ruins nodded his head.

"Nice to meet you all. Veh~ you're a little bit like my friends, actually."

"What friends?" Waterfall said sharply.

"The Axis Powers…" said Italy. "They're Germany and Japan and me."

"Axis?" Waterfall cocked his head. "Such as the axis upon which a wheel turns?"

"You could say that a little less confusingly," said Snowdin. "I don't understand what you just said."

"Oh my god…" Waterfall facepalmed. "Wheels on the bus go round and round…"

"OOOOH I GET IT NOW!" Snowdin yelled in understanding.

"MUST YOU BE SO LOUD?" Waterfall yelled at Snowdin.

"MUST YOU BE A HYPOCRITE AND BE SO LOUD?!" Snowdin yelled back. Italy laughed slightly. Snowdin smiled. "Hey, you laughed!"

"…" Italy smiled brightly. It made Snowdin smile as well, realizing that the scuffle had at least made Italy smile.

"You look really nice when you smile," Snowdin said to Italy softly and Italy said,

"Grazie, bella." Italy smiled slightly.

Snowdin blushed. "Did you just call me-"

"OTP!" Waterfall attempted to say only to get shushed loudly by Ruins.

"Shhhhh." Ruins glared at Waterfall. Waterfall coughed before nodding, and then Snowdin said,

"Hey, Italy, I have something cool to show you! Wanna see?"

"Veh~ sure!" Italy said. He grabbed Snowdin's hand and they both walked off.

"Geez, both of em act like a couple already," grumbled Ruins. Waterfall looked at Ruins, surprised.

"Why sound so bitter? You're happy for them, aren't you? Snowdin's barely got a chance for happiness… and Italy… well…"

"But still, it doesn't sit right with me. The surface world shouldn't mix with the below-world. Isn't that why we're separated?"

"Don't be like that," Waterfall mumbled. "We were once interconnected, weren't we? It was only a war that separated us."

"Don't act like it's just a war! I'm sick and tired of that cool attitude of yours! Always acting hoity-toity and that stupid shit!" Ruins yelled. "Stop acting like you don't care! It pisses me off so much!" Waterfall glared at Ruins, but he wasn't offended.

"Ruins, I get that you are angry. But this type of outburst is not like you. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Ruins laughed coldly. "EVERYTHING'S WRONG! DON'T YOU GET IT? HE'LL TAKE SNOWDIN AWAY AND WE'LL NEVER, EVER SEE HER AGAIN!"

"Stop worrying about those trivial things. You've never fallen in love, have you?! All you've done is break up with Capital because both of you can't take it." Waterfall's eyes were dark. "If you tried to understand their situation, maybe you'd understand!"

"What? You're telling me that when you've been a shut in for so long?!" Ruins yelled at Waterfall. "What a hypocrite! Hey, Waterfall-"

But those cries were fruitless. Waterfall had ran away, cursing Ruins with all his might.

[…]

"Understood. We'll be there shortly." Hotlands hung up on her cellphone, tucking it in her pocket. "Well, Mr. America, France, Canada, and England… thank you for your hospitable generosity. We won't be wasting any more of your time."

Lab waved a 'bye' to England. They had somehow become friends under some persuasion from Hotlands, (England knew very well why Hotlands wanted him to be friends with Lab) and they were getting along quite spiffily. Core did a fist bump with America to show some bromance (nah, they were excellent video game buddies) and then they all waved goodbye.

Canada couldn't help but notice that True-Lab had his earphones in his ears, and he was looking down, not even bothering to wave goodbye. Lab looked at him, and said something, but True-Lab didn't reply and instead looked away.

 _I have a bad feeling about True-Lab…_ Canada thought in his head, holding Kumajirou closely to himself.

"Who're you?" Kumajirou said loudly.

"I'm Canada," said Canada, sounding defeated. "Your owner."

* * *

 **sorry for the lack of updates.**

 **my grandma has some intestine illness. so i'm currently dealing with the fact she might die.**

 **i'm sorry for the lack of updates.**

 **please find me on wattpad, in case i go inactive on here.**

 **it's APH_Beijing.**


	10. Ship Understanding

**UNDERTALIA**

* * *

Romano was troubled. Veneziano (Italy) hadn't returned from his meeting with someone he said he knew. Romano knew it was only thirty minutes. But he was still worried. Even though he was rough with his brother, he had it in his heart to care for his weak little brother. Aww, what a nice guy.

Romano rubbed his forehead, exasperated.

"Damn it! Chigi!" He cursed. "Where the hell is that cursed brother of mine?!" He stormed around the house for a bit before sighing. "Alright… Romano…" He tried to calm down and it worked for three seconds before he burst into anger and slammed his palms into the wall, and then bounced back, rubbing his sore palms.

He heard the door open.

"About time-!" Romano was about to say something horrible but he paused, looking at the girl that his brother had brought back with him. He gaped at the girl, and then she said,

"Um, hi… I'm Snowdin." She outstretched a hand. Romano shook it.

"Vene... I hope you're ready for some explaining," Romano huffed, shaking his head.

"Veh~ where do I even start?" Italy said bashfully. "Well… I met Snowdin and her friends a little while ago. They come from a place called the Underground."

"I met someone a little while ago, too…" Romano mumbled. He explained the encounter with the girl who had punched him in the lip. "She seemed so angry, too…"

"I know her!" Snowdin said immediately. "Her name is Ending Screen! She's really super edgy!"

"Edgy is one way to put it…" Romano grumbled, remembering the girl's anger most of all. He sighed. "Alright. Is there anything else you want to say?"

Italy's face turned red but he said nothing. Romano quickly located that Italy's curl had formed a small heart and he facepalmed. "Go ahead. Have fun with Snowdin."

"Eh? Fratello, I-"

"No buts, brother. I'm doing something nice for you. Take it before I regret it." He put his hands on Snowdin's shoulders. "Take care of him."

Snowdin's face turned a bright shade of red. Romano smirked slightly before shoving Snowdin away. "Move it, you're making me sick."

[…]

Hotlands was in a bit of a dilemma. She saw Capitol standing next to a taller man, nope, scratch that, ginormous tall man with a strangely eerie smile and a large white scarf.

"Capitol, who's he?" Hotlands managed to stammer.

"Oh, this is Russia. When we first went up to the Aboveground, he was called Muscovy," said Capitol.

"Ohhh…" Hotlands said. "Okay. Got it. Nice to meet you, Russia," Hotlands bowed shortly, uncomfortable with showing her neck to the man. She had a sneaking suspicion he could snap it really, really easily. So she smiled slightly and gritted her teeth in a polite manner.

CORE, True-Lab, and Lab had went out on an outing with the FACE family, so Hotlands didn't worry about that. She had to focus on what Capitol had for her.

"So, why did you want me here in the first place?" Hotlands crossed her arms.

"Well, it's to talk," Capitol said. She explained the whole thing about meeting Russia. Russia looked modest for a huge giant, so Hotlands began to relax and explained the whole FACE family debacle.

"Who's Canada?" Capitol asked.

"Oh, it's the boy I sit on during meetings," Russia explained. "It's like magic… I don't know how he gets there, da?"

"Um…" Hotlands suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Are we going to go back to the underground, Capitol?"

"To be honest, I don't know. I guess we'll have to speak with Ebott, and she's with Mirage and Ending Screen right now, journeying some place or other," explained Capitol.

"With the two brats?" asked Hotlands.

"I guess you could call them brats…" Capitol shrugged. "But I guess Hopes & Dreams and Nightmare can't really help but be annoying."

"Can't help…" Hotlands snorted. "They almost blew me up."

"You have a handful on your shoulders, da?" Russia patted Hotlands on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Russia, but that made no sense," Hotlands said. "A handful on my shoulders?"

Russia shrugged. "English is not my first language. Its grammar is very confusing," he explained. "So I apologize for that."

"It's okay," Hotlands said. "How is your English so fluent?"

"I am a country. I have my ways," Russia said. "Mostly America and that jerk Britain, but I learned on my own some."

"Ah, I see…" Hotlands grumbled. "Okay. How did you meet Capital here?" She pointed at the blond-haired personification, who blushed slightly.

"We met at a sunflower shop," Russia explained. "It was strange to find someone who loved the golden flowers as I do, so we got along."

"Oh…" said Hotlands. "Well, that's great for the both of you."

"Thanks…" Capital said softly.

[…]

Ending Screen, Mirage, Mt. Ebott, and the ever bickering Hopes and Dreams and Nightmare were at a small café eating together. At least, Mirage and Mt. Ebott were. Ending Screen was being super edgy as usual while Hopes and Dreams were tossing food at each other. Nightmare's Venus Flytrap hand was hungrily eating candy while Nightmare bickered. It was somewhat annoying for Ending Screen to be splattered with some food from whatever that Hopes and Dreams was eating, but she endured it.

For now.

Romano was storming towards the café. It was his resting place, but this time he noticed Ending Screen and Ending Screen noticed him and she got up.

"It's you," she huffed.

Mirage looked up from her teacup. A muffin slapped her in the face and then Mirage shot a warning glance towards Hopes and Dreams. "You know that guy?" Mirage asked after a sip of tea.

"We-a literally bumped into each other," Romano said blandly.

"About what happened."

"And then you punched me in the face."

"Exactly."

"Top notch," Mt. Ebott giggled. "That's our Ending Screen, ultimate face-puncher and super edgy!"

"What?" Ending Screen glared. "What did you say?"

"Nothing. How about that nice boy over there come have a cup of tea with us?" Mt. Ebott pointed at Romano.

 _There goes the relaxing day I had in mind…._ Romano mumbled in his head.

"Sure," he said.

* * *

 **Mucho shippo**


	11. AN: Sorry

**Apologies everyone.**

 **I know you probably hate me for not updating.**

 **I'm trying my best for you guys.**

 **I can't feel motivated.**

 **I almost can't feel anything anymore.**

 **I only beat myself up for my own mistakes before brightening slightly.**

 **I listen to music, sleep, and drown myself with anime and YouTube in an attempt to make myself feel better but it doesn't work.**

 **Updates will come as fast as I can, I can promise you guys that.**

 **Thank you, if you read this at all.**


	12. Let it All Out

**UNDERTALIA**

 _Holy shit? An update? What is this sorcery?_

* * *

"He's anything but a nice boy," Ending Screen grumbled underneath her breath as Romano sat down to join them. He was quite a bit awkward, dealing with someone who looked like she was ready to explode and Mt. Ebott, who was a bundle of flowers and sunshine, and to top that lovely deal off, Hopes and Dreams and Nightmare were still fighting.

"So, um, what type of food do you like?" Mt. Ebott said. "I'll order it for you; my treat!"

Romano was tempted by this offer, and he offered up his main choice of action: "Pasta, please."

"Ooh, so you're a pasta fan. You'd get along well with Snowdin," Mt. Ebott giggled.

 _Snowdin,_ Romano realized the name rang a bell. _That's the person that Veneziano said he had met._ He frowned before saying in a forced tone,

"That's great. I suppose you should arrange some sort of meetup, then."

Mt. Ebott sighed wistfully. "See, I wish I could, but she's busy. She's not answering her cellphone and her latest text message said she was busy with someone else… ooh, I wonder if it's a guy! Right, Mirage?"

"Um," Mirage said quietly. "I honestly don't care? It's about time she got a boyfriend anyway, or something. Besides, Ruins and Capital are all over each other, so Snowdin must have gotten tired being a third-wheel. The world is much different from when we last visited. Last we visited Native America was still alive and her sons were still in her womb."

"Hmph," Ending Screen said, sipping her tea daintily; it was almost strange to watch this terrifying girl somehow tamed with the tea. Then she got a splat of a brioche bun to the face and she gently set down her teacup before getting up and glaring at Hopes and Dreams and Nightmare.

"Okay, which one of you scrubs was the one who threw that at me? I swear to fucking god I can't even leave you alone for a single fucking minute, you little imbeciles-"

Hopes and Dreams immediately adopted an innocent, shy look while Nightmare very easily pointed at Hopes and Dreams and said blandly,

"She did it. Just look in those eyes. Do those eyes look like someone who's innocent? I think not. Please go pound her now." Luckily, if anything, Nightmare would usually always tell the truth. So, Ending Screen cracked her knuckles and immediately put Hopes and Dreams in a reverse shrimp hold, leaving Romano to stare and eat the pasta that had miraculously appeared on his plate.

 _I wonder if my stupid brother is doing okay… knowing him, he's just going to do something stupid or scare the girl off._

[…]

"Veneziano, was that your big brother that you told me about?" Snowdin asked curiously. Italy nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, he's a bit weird but honestly he's a good big brother. I don't know how I would survive without him!" Italy smiled at Snowdin, immediately starting to sparkle. Snowdin had to flinch slightly since the power of his sparkles was so bright.

"Um, haha. Yeah. Okay, anyway, I have to ask you something, Italy. Were you hurt by what Ruins said?" Snowdin said, narrowing her eyes.

"It caught me off guard, that's all," said Italy. "I've always wanted to see Roman Empire again, but sometimes he just shows up out of nowhere and says something vague like he's proud of us, and I'm happy that he's proud of his grandsons. Even if he's dead he's still watching out for us. And besides, countries can't really die. They disappear when there's no one left to remember them, but as long as Romano and I remember him he's going to come back." Italy looked up. They had made it to a small park. "Would you like to stop here and rest?"

"Thanks, I would." Snowdin sat down on the bench before she suddenly realized that she had begun to cry.

"Snowdin?" Italy shook the girl's shoulder. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"It's-" she wiped a tear from her eye. "I want to be happy to, you know… it's so hard for us because we've been locked down in the Underground for so long and it _hurts!_ Ruins and Capital and Waterfall and Core and Hotlands, they all seem so alive in this place and I don't know what I can do… I'm just going to be a burden to everyone else…" She curled up and began to cry, sniffling to herself. Italy immediately gave Snowdin a tight hug.

"Veh~ I'm sure your friends don't think that! Because at the end of the day they're still your friends. They're going to support you, aren't they? I mean, if they've stuck with you this long…"

It seemed as if the understanding had jolted Snowdin, and she wiped her tears.

"T-thank you. You're right; I was just being stupid."

* * *

 **Well, were you happy with this small chapter? I'm going to be fleshing out each character and then the plot will be jolted forwards! Enjoy!**


End file.
